


River Reaper

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Series: {River Reaper verse} Flowerfell AU [1]
Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphmau as Frisk, Corey as Napstablook, F/F, F/M, Flowerfell AU, M/M, Malachi as Flowey, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is the fanfic where the Undertale crew is replaced with the MCD cast!, Undertale/MCD Crossover, Zoey as Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: Ru'aun had a mountain, cursed for generations. They say those who climbed it never returned. A thousand years ago, The Matron Irene had climbed it and since then, magic has laid heavily upon the soil, making the trees bloom eternally.Every year, someone was chosen to be casted into the mountain, and every year, the magic around the area grew, though not even the best Spellcasters could understand why.So when Aphmau woke up with her back hurting her and cheek and arms throbbing, she instantly knew what happened: she was thrown into Mount Ebbot for the magic to consume.





	River Reaper

Ru'aun had a mountain, cursed for generations. They say those who climbed it never returned. A thousand years ago, The Matron Irene had climbed it and since then, magic has laid heavily upon the soil, making the trees bloom eternally. 

Every year, someone was chosen to be casted into the mountain, and every year, the magic around the area grew, though not even the best Spellcasters could understand why. 

So when Aphmau woke up with her back hurting her and cheek and arms throbbing, she instantly knew what happened: she was thrown into Mount Ebbot for the magic to consume. With her hands still bound, she forced herself to stand and shuffle into the other room, where… A ghostly child was crying in the corner? 

“Are you ok?” She asked, making him jolt and look up at her in panic. “Hey, it’s ok! It’s just me…" 

"Another one?” He whispered, sounding tired, horrified and angry. “They just won’t stop will they? The others can barely survive down here as it is!” Blinking at the boy, her heart broke a little and she knelt down in front of him. “You’re… not scared of me?”

“How could I ever be afraid of a cutie like you?” she asked, smiling and tilted her head before holding out a hand. “I’m Aphmau, who are you?”

“I-I’m Malachi… you really are different from the others, aren’t you?” The woman looked at him, hand falling to her side once she realized he wasn’t going to shake it. “Some of the others, they try to attack everyone they see.”

“Some people aren’t very willing to be sacrificed,” she mumbled, head throbbing again. “I’m in Ebbot, right? The rumors about the Magic of the Mountain eating people, that’s false, right?”

The ghost looked hesitant before shrugging. “I’ve been down here for almost a thousand years and I don’t even know where everyone went. All I know is that if the Shadow Knights find you, they’ll take your soul and try to break the barrier with it. They need seven, but only have six, and it has to be a  _ fresh _ sacrifice.”

* * *

She met a kind man, Corey, who was there one second, gone the next when she talked him through a fight he apparently had with his wife. It wasn’t until she had gotten into a fight with Malachi about grabbing a lost knife for protection that Aphmau realized that the boy was afraid and shaking so badly it was a miracle he didn’t phase from the physical plane.

After some prodding, he told her of Zoey, and how one day, there was a potions accident that resurrect him for only a short time. His second death (the first one having been from the fall) had been a major part of the caretaker slipping into insanity, and walking around unarmed was asking for death.

So after a few minutes, she tucked the dull blade into her belt and smiled kindly at the ghost. “I guess it’s a good thing I don’t plan on going anywhere just yet then, huh?”

* * *

Zoey was a blonde elf that had been the first sacrifice. The years of solitude, of having to watch the ruins for newcomers, it made her mad. Had she been lucid for even a second, she’d be horrified by how she was treating those who still resided in the ruins for some odd reason.

The two had only met because she and Malachi had gotten separated while she was buying food. When she had turned around, the elf was looking at her with wide eyes, her unfocused gaze on her telling the woman that she was seeing something else.

“Irene...?” the elf whispered, making Aphmau and the few people in the room take a fearful step back.

“N-No,” she stuttered out. “I’m Aphmau.” the elf frowned before letting out a knowing noise.

“The newest sacrifice. You’re very welcome to stay with me.” the elf’s deranged grin had Aph shying back. The elf turned around and walked away, but even after she left their sights, the small market area was still dead silent. Feeling too many eyes on her, Aphmau turned around and ran outside of the room, not watching where she was running and ended up going straight through Malachi-

_ -death, burning, screams of everyone she ever loved filled the air as blood red eyes smirked down at her, a familiar staff in hand- _

“-mau!” Blinking, she shook her head and saw Malachi floating in front of her with a worried look on his face. “Oh, Aphmau, thank the matron you’re alright! I was so worried when you touched me; not many people can snap out of their Nightmare like that.”

“Their nightmare…?” she whispered, voice unable to grow any louder.

“Nightmare, y’know, like your worst fear? I-it’s my magic, the reason why I was given to the mountain. No one could touch me, so they decided I would be the best option…” Something was squeezing her heart painfully, and she felt something resolve in her.

“Then they were idiots, all of them,” she said firmly. “Magic or not, dead or not, you are an amazing kid, and they were blind not to see it.” the boy blushed and turned away, no where near fast enough to hide his tears.

* * *

Aphmau stared at the pie in front of her, unsure if she should eat it or not. Around her neck, the pendant Malachi possessed glowed dimly, a thin warmth over her skin, reassuring her that he was still there. Apparently Zoey didn’t like seeing him and forbade him from entering the house, she they had came up with the plan of him possessing the small heart shaped ruby necklace she had found in her pocket.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Zoey asked, having gotten something different to eat, claiming to not feel all that well enough to stomach pie. Aphmau hesitated before taking a small bite, the flavors clashing in such a way it… almost tasted wrong. Forcing herself to swallow, she gave the elf a grimacing smile.

“What’s, ah, in this?” she asked, poking a bit at the food inside.

“Oh, to get everything tasting right, I use a fire res potion!” she said this with a smile, but when Aphmau tried to smile back, the world blurred a little and her ears rang. The pendant grew brighter, flashing urgently. She tried to swallow, but her throat felt as if it was closing and as her head rolled back against the chair, the elf suddenly let out a deranged giggle. “Oh, silly me, I completely forgot! Fire res potions are poisonous to humans, hehe~!”

* * *

Aphmau jolted awake with the smell of golden flowers invading her nose. Slowly sitting up, she barely had a chance to realize what happened when Malachi flew in front of her, looking at her in awe… and worry. “What was that…?” she whispered, and the ghost looked at her sadly.

“You’re a magic user.” he answered. “This is bad. The mountain’s magic, it’s barrier, it doesn’t react well to outsiders already having magic.”

Aphmau blinked. “I can’t be the first one to have had this happen.” At the boy’s nod, her stomach twisted into a knot. “What happened to the others?”

“You have a flower, just above your ear,” At the boy’s words, she reached up and felt one of the golden flowers she had landed on mixed in her hair. When she went to pull it out, however, it felt as if someone was tugging at her skin, horror welding up in her a second later. "Do you need help getting it out?"

"No!" She yelled, scrambling back. "Malachi, it-it's attached!  _ To my skull! _ Is this what happened to the others? Did they just randomly started having flowers grow on them?!"

"N-no," the boys voice shook and her eyes snapped open, horrified even more at his scared expression. "They just got sick. But your magic, with how it rewinds time… I think this is it's way of fighting back."

* * *

Aphmau avoided eating the poisoned food Zoey had, instead claiming to have a stomach ache and went to her borrowed room to lay down. She hadn't planned on actually falling asleep, but the warmth that the blankets gave settled a chill she hadn't realized she had and sent her fast into sleep.

She woke up in the bed of flowers and Malachi crying above her. 

Another flower had sprouted, slightly bigger and a few inches away from the first one.

* * *

She woke up on the flower bed seven more times due to Zoey, six due to the others in the ruins and three times due to her own clumsiness. By round 20, she had accidentally lashed out at one of the inhabitants and watched in an awed horror as they crumbled to dust.

She gained a flower when she purposefully rewound time.

"Why did he crumble to dust?" She asked as her and Malachi wandered down the hall.

"Some of the people here are almost a thousand years old. The mountain's magic makes it to where once you live here, you don't age, but your body gets weaker as if you do. Poor guy was probably one of the first ones down here."

His words did nothing to settle her guilt as she pointedly kept her eyes away from the heckler.

Malachi didn't say anything as she purposefully avoided the mini-market for those next four goes.

* * *

Finally, with 28 flowers beside her right ear and cheek, Aphmau found herself in front of a giant red and black door, a familiar rune painted on it.

"Please," she said to the angry elf. "Please let me leave!"

"You don't know anything about what's outside these doors! I refuse to let another person go walking to their death!" She snarled, and there was a surge of magic as fire was summoned into her hands. "If you want to get through, you'll have to kill me!"

_ No _ . Aphmau thought instantly, not realizing she had said it aloud until the elf faltered. "No more death." She continued, still in a cold tone that warmed as she spoke again. "No more death. Sometimes, you'll find that kindness is enough." 

The elf shook, a sad look in her eyes. "You'll be killed," she whispered.

"Maybe so, but it's happened before," she motioned to the flowers with a rueful grin. "I'm not afraid of dying. Please, let me see what's beyond the doors."

The elf hesitated before her eyes hardened. "No, I cannot allow you to leave. Not with the Shadow Knights roaming freely."

_ Shadow Knights? _ Aphmau thought, but was quickly forced to forget it as she yelled and jumped to the side, barely avoiding fire to her face. This continued, the woman barely dodging as the elf, tears slowly starting to stream down her face, continued to throw fireball after fireball.

"Why won't you  _ fight back?! _ " The blonde sobbed as the woman fell to the ground to avoid another shot to the face, and when she looked up, the elf was on her knees, crying into her hands. "Why don't you fight…?"

"Because," she said, her voice low and hoarse. "I was raised to always be kind and to know when to pick your fights. I will  _ never _ fight you, Zoey. I think that, perhaps those who are loneliest in the world are the kindest… what happened? What made you so mad?"

"I lost my sons," she whispered. "My children, my little Levin and Malachi. I couldn't save them… but I can save you."

"Loneliness takes a lot out of someone. I know how it feels, thinking there's no one in the world who hears or sees you and your suffering. But there is; there always is. I can't promise you that I will always be safe, but I will do my best. You can't keep me here forever Zoey."

"I suppose the ruins are quite small once you get used to them," the elf half laughed, looking up and slowly wiping the tears off her face. "If you do choose to leave… I have one request."

"Of course," she nodded, ready to hear it.

"Please, never return."

Well wasn't that a punch to the gut? Granted, she didn't know Zoey or the people here that well, the fact that she was even asked it… swallowing, the human slowly nodded. "I-I see… I suppose, then… this is goodbye."

"Farewell, and beware of the king called Zvhal. He will not hesitate to kill you if it means being free from his Shadow Knight bond."

Taking in the blonde's words, they tentatively hugged one another before the human turned towards the doors and slowly stepped out into a bone chilling blizzard.


End file.
